Mighty Mess
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: Skylar, Kaz and Oliver get in a fight with the Annihilator. Skylar ends up badly injured and Oliver's life is at stake. What will happen to them and how will Kaz handle all that? Skylar needs him and he ends up needing her too all the while worrying about his best friend. In other words, it's just one big Mighty Mess. Skaz with hints of Skoliver and a strong Kaz/Oliver friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The fight had taking place in a dark alley. Skylar was finally good again but the Annihilator was still trying to destruct every superhero. Skylar created a space hole and threw him in it but he somehow managed to pull her into it with his telekinesis and Kaz and Oliver went in after her.

The space hole was still open but was quickly closing. Skylar tried to open it more to get her and the guys out but the Annihilator attacked her, pushing her to the ground of the space bubble, and was about to shoot her with his power cannon when Oliver jumped in front her.

He was hit with the laser even though he was wearing a protective vest, something he and Kaz got from Horace to protect them normos. He flied backwards…unconscious. Kaz and Skylar both screamed his name: "Oliver!"

The Annihilator left the space hole while blasting his power cannon another time at Skylar. Kaz ran and grabbed Skylar by the waist throwing both of them to the side. Sadly, the laser's radiation has hit Skylar so she fell in Kaz's arms unconscious too.

"Skylar!" screamed Kaz. He looked at the space portal, which was dangerously closing fast. He looked at his best friend who was still lying on the ground. He grabbed Skylar bridal style, brought her threw the portal and put her on the ground. He went back and dragged Oliver threw it just in time before it closed.

"How am I gonna drag them both to Mighty Med?" He wondered out loud. That's when paramedics flew in. They told Kaz, Horace had put a chip in their vests to be able to locate them everywhere.

Now at Mighty Med, sitting alone impatiently in the rec room, all Kaz could do was wait to know if his two best friends in the whole world were … still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like years, Horace finally came in the rec room to share the news. Kaz immediately jumped out of his spot.

"How are they?" he asked impatiently.

"Well…Oliver's alive but he's in a coma and there's no telling if he's ever gonna wake up…" told a saddened Horace.

Kaz gulped loudly.

Horace put a hand on Kaz's shoulder reassuringly.

"I promise you Kaz that I'll do anything in my power to wake him up."

Kaz nodded, knowing it was the truth.

"How is Skylar?" he then asked as anxious.

"Well…" Horace started looking down.

Kaz started to panic, screaming: "No! No, no, no, no…don't tell me she's…"

Horace's eyes widened understanding what Kaz meant.

"No, no she's alive…she's awake even!" he said calming the boy down. "But the laser's radiation affected her eyes…her ability to heal doesn't work on them…she's blinded.

"Temporarily right?" asked a shocked Kaz.

"I'm not sure about that either." replied Horace.

After a few seconds of silence, Kaz asked, his voice cracking: "How is she holding up?"

"She's terrified and upset. She asked if Oliver and you were okay, I told her you saved them both and that Oliver was in a coma. She's pretty secluded, you're the only one she wanna see…well when I say see…" Horace didn't finish his sentence. A blind Skylar was still new to him…how were they gonna handle that…how were she gonna handle that?

"Room 23." was all he had to say before Kaz sprinted down towards it.

He took a big breath before entering the room. Skylar was sitting in her hospital bed, her eyes looking straight ahead without actually seeing anything, fresh tears coming out of them. She heard him coming in but didn't react thinking it was still Horace or… anyone else.

"Skylar" softly said Kaz.

"Kaz? Kaz, Kaz…" said Skylar while she started sobbing, extending her arms, indicating for him to come closer.

"Sky…" he said taking her in his arms, patting her head, holding her for dear life.

She was holding him so hard, Kaz thought she was gonna crush his bones. But he didn't even care, all he wanted to do was make her feel better. He let her cry in his arms until her last sobs ceased. When he let her go, she grabbed his wrist forcefully but all the while shaking, begging him:

"Please, don't go! Sit with me" she said, patting the spot next to her.

Of course, Kaz immediately complied, sitting next to her and taking her in his arms while she was making herself comfortable, laying her head on his chest.

"You wanna talk?" asked a soothing Kaz.

Skylar softly shook her head replying: "No, I just wanna listen to your heart beating."

Before Kaz could stop himself, he bent down and kissed the top of her head, which earned him a small smile from her, the first one since the incident.

'What if I had lost her' thought Kaz before falling into a comfortable silence yet worried about his best friend, fighting for his life in another room.

'What if I had lost him' also wondered Skylar before slowly drifting into sleep, agitated with thoughts about Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar woke up feeling pretty comfortable until she opened up her eyes…black, that's all she could see. She started panicking while the events from yesterday came back to her and she remembered how she fell asleep. She searched her surroundings with her hands…nothing but an empty bed…she started screaming and crying, completely lost in this dark world of hers.

Nurses came flying into the room, staff members, doctors…the noise of all that only made her panic more.

"Kaz! Kaz!" she screamed repeatedly at the top of her lungs.

"Sky…" she finally heard, "Sky, I'm here, it's okay I'm here!" said Kaz while engulfing her into his strong normo arms.

He shooed everyone out except Horace who had came in and saw the whole display.

"I thought you were gone…I thought you were g..go..ne…" cried a distressed Skyler.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you…ever" assured Kaz.

Skylar slowly calmed down. He told her he went to see Oliver and to bring them breakfast.

"How is he?" she quickly asked.

"He's still in a coma but at least he's stable."

"That's good" she replied gaining a little bit of hope.

"Yes it is. Here, banana muffin" he said handing her the said object.

"My favorite!" she exclaimed smiling.

"I know", was all Kaz replied.

They almost died. It's crazy how a muffin flavor can feel like he just gave her the world. It's like everything you do at every second matters…which it does.

"Kaz, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Horace who was still standing there.

"Yeah" then touching Skylar's shoulder he murmured: "I'll be right back."

They went outside her room, in the hallway.

"Kaz, after seeing this, I've decided to let you in charge of her entire readaptation. Of course, I'll be here to help you but she seems very dependent of you."

"Well, that's good because I want to always be around until she gets better…the only thing is what are we going to do about Oliver and I's parents and school?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of that, school exchange program to Spain for the three of you…you could go tell you parents in person tonight and I'll do something about Oliver's."

"Perfect", he said heading back to Skylar's room.

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. **

**I would like to know what you think…should I continue it?**

**Please review and tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed and the two quickly became inseparable, Skylar became utterly dependent of Kaz while he became incredibly protective of her. Skylar got used to fall asleep next to him always insisting to listen to his heartbeat, afraid it would stop any minute and she'd lose her whole world. He was the only thing that kept her connected to the real world instead of this black hole of hers.

She also got used to wake up alone, now fully aware that Kaz was just in the other room talking to his unconscious friend whose state luckily seemed to get better every day. She also knew he would get her breakfast, choosing carefully things she loved most. She smiled at the thought.

They say that blind people have their other senses increased. And that's what happened to Skylar. She soon became aware of everything about Kaz. She knew when it was him that walked in the room, just by the sound of his steps and the way that he breath and the smell of his aftershave, almost odorless for other people. Though, it didn't take time before that became her favorite smell.

Talking about it, it just invaded her nostrils.

"Hey" she said with a smile before he even said a word.

"Hey" he replied with a smile. Just by his voice she knew he was smiling, but not just any smile.

"What is it?" she asked knowing it was either a teasing or an 'I'm hiding something' smile.

"I've got a surprise for you" he said handing her a bowl.

She smiled widely. 'It was the hiding smile!'

She searched for the spoon and tasted the mixture. 'Yum, blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, nature yogurt with almond cereals on top.'

After swallowing, she smiled and searched Kaz's face with her right hand cupping his left check while pecking the other, thanking him. An action he had gotten used to although he sometimes wished she would miss his check, immediately regretting it, thinking about Oliver. 'She's the love of his life, and his life is at stake…what kind of friend am I if I fall for her?'

"How is he today?" she asked about the boy himself knowing Kaz just came back from his room.

"Really good, Horace says he's showing even more brain activity which is excellent, the protective vest probably saved his life by taking most off the shock…I already thanked Horace like a hundred times for giving us those."

"Yeah…Horace really looks out for all of us!" said a grateful Skylar. He really was like a dad to her.

"Yeah…I see you received flowers!" exclaimed Kaz looking at the beautiful daisies on the night stand.

"Yes, Alan brought them to me this morning…they smell wonderful, and I bet they look wonderful too…"she said frowning.

She turned to where she knew Kaz was sitting on the bed and took his face in both her hands. She slowly started passing her fingers on every single feature of his and ended by brushing her fingertips on his lips. The gesture made Kaz weaken. Skylar heard the hitching of his breath at the movement which made her breath hitch too.

Understanding the confusion of Kaz, she explained with a whisper: "I never want to forget what you look like".

Kaz felt like he's been slapped. Skylar was recognizing the fact that she may never see again, something he, himself, refused to acknowledge.

"It's okay Kaz" she assured him, feeling him stiffen at the words. "As long as you're there, I'm okay."

"Let's go for a walk!" He suddenly proposed, getting up on his feet to avoid any emotional conversation, something that just seemed to come up more these last few days.

"Sure" replied Skylar a little deceived that he never shared back.

**So what do you about my story?**

**Do you like where this is going?**

**Please tell me by reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Two months and a half had passed. Skylar was doing fantastic progress. She could walk around with a cane without barely any help and was aware of almost everything because of her other senses. Oliver wasn't awake yet but had now a 90% chance of doing so, which was really good.

Kaz talked to him for hours every day, kipping him in touch with everything that was happening like the arrest of the Annihilator. Skylar went to talk to him every day too just not at the same time. She talked about a lot of things but the subject that came up the most was Kaz. Like how he was becoming distant for some reason.

"Why is your friend so complicated Oliver?" she asked into thin air.

She smelled Kaz come into the room.

"Wanna go for a walk before bed?" he asked softly.

"Yes" she agreed. She loved their walks. They talked and joked and she got to hold his arm which now felt like home to her.

While they were walking she stopped knowing they were in front of their room. She turned to him and grabbed his face wanting to mesmerize once again his feature. But he stepped back, quickly getting out of her touch.

"I…I just want to remember your face Kaz!" she said with a trembling voice.

Kaz stayed quiet for a moment before responding: "Do you remember Oliver's because I don't remind you doing that to him."

He still guided her to her bed but went to lay down on the couch.

Realizing he was heading this way, a tugged in Skylar asked: "What are you doing?"

"You're gonna be fine sleeping alone Sky…I'm right here anyway if you need anything." He calmly but firmly said.

Skylar whispered softly: "What I need is to be close to you." It was so low that Kaz couldn't hear it even though she would have liked him to.

**So, do you like this chapter?**

**Do you want to know what will happen?**

**Then please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Skylar opened up her eyes the next morning. She could see forms…she couldn't distinct anything, it was rather just a big blur of colors but she could see this blur! She saw something move and realized Kaz just entered the room.

"Hey…what's going on?" he asked after seeing her agape mouth.

"I can see a blur of colors and forms…nothing distinct but I can see something Kaz!" she said overly excited.

Kaz was overwhelmed with joy too and took her face in his hands, loudly pecking her forehead before giving her a huge hug.

"You can see something!" he exclaimed smiling, kissing her the top of her head again.

Skylar felt like she belonged right there in his arms while his scent invaded her again making her head spin.

"I'm going to get Horace!" he said releasing her all smiles.

Horace entered the room with an exclamation: "So my little girl can see something!"

Skylar smiled widely at her father figure.

"Yes she can!" she said while Horace was looking at her pupils.

"Well it's a step ahead to recovery…I still can't assure you that you'll regain full sight back but it's definitely good news."

After Horace left, Kaz proposed to go eat at the cafeteria for a change.

"Sure, let me get my cane." Skylar said taking the object exactly from where it was. She took Kaz's arm as always and they started walking.

"I'm so happy Kaz!" she said putting her head on his shoulder which made him stiffen.

"What's wrong?" she asked lifting her head and rubbing his shoulder with her hand instead.

He stopped walking and got out of her grip firmly saying: "Stop it Sky!"

"Why, what did I do wrong?" she wondered.

"You…" he started sighing "You can't continue to touch me and talk to me like you do."

"Why not?" she confusedly asked.

"Because…because it makes me feel stuff that I shouldn't feel for you. Stuff that only Oliver has the right to feel for you." he explained.

"What does that have anything to do with Oliver…I'm not talking about Oliver, I'm talking about you and me Kaz and the fact that you've been avoiding any emotional conversations for the past few days. Avoiding something doesn't make it disappear!" she practically yelled.

"But neither does a coma Skylar!" he said pointing towards Oliver's room as if she could see that. "He's not dead, soon he'll wake up and you guys will spent the rest of your lives together…you belong with him not me!" he shouted, his voice cracking with emotions.

Silence filled the hallway while the few persons standing there wished they could disappear…some actually being able to.

Skylar finally broke the silence, her voice lower: "I don't remember making that choice!"

"Well, I made it for you!" Kaz instantly replied wishing he could just walk away but he didn't want to leave her standing there. But she's the one who left, heading towards the cafeteria with her cane guiding her.

After she left, Kaz went into Oliver's room, sat down on the chair next to his bed and broke down crying.

"I'm…I'm sorry man…I never planned this…I didn't want to but…I feel in love with her…" he said between sobs "I swear I didn't but it happened…are you ever gonna forgive me? Are you even ever gonna wake up? I need my best friend right now more than ever…"

Kaz and Skylar spent the rest of the day apart, the first one since over two and a half months. When Kaz entered their, well Skylar's room, she was already in bed. He watched her for a while, unaware that she was not asleep and she knew he was standing there.

"I love you" he said in a whisper so quickly that she wondered if she had heard right.

**Please review and tell me your impressions on this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Skylar woke up with the smell of banana muffins. She smiled before opening her eyes. She gasped loudly. She could see…it was still blurry but she could distinct the forms and colors. She saw the muffin on her table and the daisies on her night stand…the couch at her left and her cane leaning on the wall to her right. She could see!

"Kaz!" she shouted.

It didn't take a minute before he came running in the room, looking distressed.

"What's wrong Sky?" he nervously asked. He calmed down when she smiled widely.

"I can see you…you're really blurry…but I can see you, I can see your eyes and your lips and your eyebrows that I love so much…" she giggled.

"Really, your sight got even better? That's fantastic Sky!" he smiled not moving while putting his hands in his pockets. Skylar was deceived a bit that he wouldn't give her a hug like yesterday.

Horace was overwhelmed by the news when he went to examine her.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to regain your full sight!" he exclaimed taking the girl he loved like a daughter in his arms.

"This is amazing." she said before Horace's beeper went off.

"Um…excuse me." Was all Horace said before sprinting out.

Ten minutes later, he came back happier than ever.

"Guys…Oliver woke up!"

The two friends gasped. Kaz took Skylar by the arm, handing her the cane and started sprinting them both to Oliver's room. They both took a big breath before entering.

"Hey guys" softly said a smiling Oliver.

"Oliver, my bro!" Kaz said taking him in his arms.

"Hey Kaz…thanks for saving my life." replied his still weak friend.

"Of course dude!" said Kaz releasing him.

Skylar then took her friend in her arms carefully.

"Hey Oliver…I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too" he said noticing her cane. "Horace told me you've been blinded but you're slowly gaining your sight back…it must have been hard for you."

Skylar looked at Kaz since she could actually see him even if not perfectly.

"Kaz made it easier for me, he's been so great to me!" she said with such emotion that Oliver understood the nature of their friendship had changed in the time he's been out. He also noticed the uneasy yet heart filed look Kaz had, looking at the floor. Oliver smiled sadly because he knew now that Skylar wouldn't share back the feelings he held for her but mostly sad cause he knew Kaz was holding himself back for him. He almost lost both of them…if each other was what made them happy…he wanted them together.

"Skylar, could I speak to Kaz alone please?" he asked with kindness.

"Of course." She answered walking out.

**Oliver woke up! Are you excited about that?**

**Also, what do you think about all these mixed emotions?**

**Please review and tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What are doing bro?" asked Oliver once he and Kaz were alone.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Kaz.

"I mean about your feelings! Why are you holding back what you feel about her?" Oliver said knowingly.

"What…What are you talking about?" asked a shocked and stuttering Kaz.

"Really? Don't pretend with me Kazimieras! You've clearly developed feelings for Skylar but you're holding them back for me."

"Well, she belongs to you." explained a saddened Kaz.

Oliver shook his head.

"No, she belongs to whoever her heart chose, and it chose you…Look you're my best friend and I love you. I'm touched that you would sacrifice your own happiness for mine but you're only hurting us three…Skylar obviously wants to be with you, you want to be with her and I want to be with a girl who can love me back…and sadly that's not Skylar." Oliver said with a small smile showing he really was okay with it.

"You really mean that?" asked Kaz hopeful.

"Of course I do bro!" he replied reassuringly.

"Thanks, I love you buddy!" said Kaz taking his friend in his arms.

Kaz searched for Skylar but couldn't see her all day long because Horace was running tests on her. He only saw her a bit before bed. He was sitting on the couch when she came in.

"Hey!" he said with a comfortable smile, something he didn't do in a long time.

"Hey" she smiled back happy to actually see him smile even if her vision was still blurry.

"Good night Sky!" he told her pecking her check, giving her butterflies.

Skylar pondered as to where has gone his previous hold back. 'He must have talked to Oliver!' she thought full of hope.

"Good night Kaz!" she giggled before heading to her bed. 'Man, how I love when she giggles!' thought Kaz before laying down on the couch. Both falling asleep with a genuine smile.

**I know this chapter was really short, sorry about that.**

**I hope you liked it nonetheless!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Skylar opened her eyes…she could see everything perfectly! She was healed! She saw Kaz entering the room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning sleepy head!" he said sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Kaz I can see you perfectly!" she exclaimed.

"What? You're completely healed?" he excitedly asked.

"Yes I am!" she said taking his face in her hands "I can see your handsome face perfectly…oh how I love your eyes, they look so kind!"

He smiled widely before licking his lips. A gesture that took over Skylar.

"I fell in love with you Kaz…hard!" she said getting closer to his face. "You're my whole world now, with or without sight."

"I love you too Sky…that's what you are to me…you're my sky!" He said cupping her face in his hand before closing the gap between them. It was a sweet and tender kiss that lasted for a good moment. When they finally broke it, they rested their forehead on one another, smiling widely.

…

A couple of years had passed and Skylar and Kaz were more in love than ever. Oliver had recently started dating a superheroine that looked at him like he was the actual hero. Horace was still like a dad to Skylar and Alan felt like a brother to her. Everything was perfect and Skylar didn't think it could get any better.

She and Kaz were taking a walk in a park. It was 8 o'clock and it was already dark outside. She was holding his arm like always, their arms just seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Kaz stopped walking and made them sit on a bench. He smiled that smile…the 'I'm hiding something' smile…a smile that she knew far too well.

"What is it?" she asked giggling to way he loved.

"Look up!" he ordered.

So she did. She gasped loudly when she saw the stars positioned the way they were. It said something, a question:

'Will you marry me?'

She looked at Kaz who had gotten on one knee. He did a peekaboo gesture, knowing the classic Caldera proposal way before taking out a little box from his pocket. He opened it and surely enough it held a beautiful ring.

"I have a few superhero friends who can manage to do that." he said pointing at the sky, answering her silent question before adding softly: "I told you you were my sky!"

She laughed, already crying from happiness while giving him her hand so he would slip the ring on her finger.

"So, I already know how you refuse a proposal on your planet and since you haven't kicked my head off, I'm taking that as a good sign", said Kaz smiling. They both giggled before he added:

"Now tell me…how are you supposed to accept?"

She smiled widely, took his face in both her hands and leaned in. And they kissed again, a kiss as tender as their first one, fully knowing it definitely wasn't their last.

The end

**So what did you think of my story?**

**Do you like the ending?**

**Should I eventually make another Skaz story?**

**Please tell me all your thoughts on it!**

**I would like to thank everyone who read it and especially the ones who reviewed which are:**

**Maeph93**

**skoliver356**

**trezzytrez**

**skaz fan**

**kazlover**

**tomboy 600**

**skoliver123**

**forever and eternal**

**and Guest (whoever you are)**


End file.
